


Lime

by Silver Ink (SilverOwlCity)



Series: A Rainbow of Feelings [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOwlCity/pseuds/Silver%20Ink
Summary: Lime is the color of disgust.





	Lime

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Tony Stark. This has nothing to so with actual color theory.

Lime is the color of disgust.

It’s the way the reporters sharpen their questions. The way their eyes glint in revulsion.

It’s the grime and dirt of a cave in Afghanistan that won’t go away.

It’s seeing a weapon with his name on it and wondering how many people have died because of him.

It’s not being able to look in the mirror without screaming.

It’s the feeling of another mind within his own planting nightmare after nightmare.

It’s seeing Vision and remembering Ultron and how many people were killed in that incident.

It’s remembering the Stark Expo.

It’s remembering Extremis.

It’s never being able to wash the blood from his hands.

It’s knowing no one will ever hate himself more than he does. And hating himself all the more for it.

Lime is the color of disgust.


End file.
